Rosa negra
by Izumi Takanashi
Summary: Bella después de descubrir que el amor de su infancia Mike Newton la engaño, ella planea vengarse de él entrando al mundo del espectáculo; por lo que se encuentra con Caín Hell, el enemigo de Mike y el mejor actor de Hollywood. ¿Que pasara cuando decidan poner a trabajar a Bella y Caín juntos? [Todos humanos, basada en Skip Beat!]
1. Chapter 1 Ilución

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama esta basada totalmente en un manga de Nakamura Yoshiki**** llamado Skip Beat!. El fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Capitulo 1.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Mi nombre es Isabella aunque me gusta que todos me llamen Bella, pero son pocas las personas con las que trato, ya que vivo en Hollywood y para poder mantenerme tengo múltiples trabajos en los cuales suelo socializar muy poco ya que estoy siempre corriendo de un trabajo a otro; además de que usualmente yo no encajo en ningún lugar.

Mi vida ha sido triste, cuando era pequeña solía llorar mucho por el rechazo de mi madre y todas las chicas de mi escuela me odiaban y rechazaban, por lo que solía estar sola. Pero a pesar de todo, yo tengo un gran secreto que nadie sabe, todos me llaman loca por trabajar todo el día; pero nadie sabe por qué razón trabajo tanto y es ese gran y hermoso secreto.

Hace dos años que mi vida cambio, en la primavera de mi último año de secundaria, se que para muchos fue la peor decisión que tome, que arruine mi vida y que tarde o temprano me arrepentiré. Pero tome esta decisión de viajar a Hollywood porque Mike me lo propuso, solo a mí, el me necesita y me quiere. Mi príncipe personal, aquel que me miro solo a mí a pesar de que todas las chicas de la escuela se le declararon. La única que conoce todo sobre él, sus gustos, su vida, su carrera como cantante, lo sé todo de él, porque es como un príncipe para mí; aquel que vendrá a mi cuando venga a rescatarme cuando lo necesite.

Mike Newton es mi príncipe, todo lo que soy es gracias a él, sus padres me aceptaron en su casa y me enseñaron a ser anfitriona en su hotel mostrándome todo lo que se. Siempre di mi mayor esfuerzo para no defraudarlos y convertirme en una gran mujer para ser de utilidad a Mike.

Cuando yo nací no se me otorgo ningún don o habilidad por lo que tuve que aprender a hacer todo de la mejor manera posible, yo siempre he sido torpe de naturaleza, lo que me costó varios regaños de parte de mi madre. Pero la familia Newton me acepto sin importarles que tan torpe fuera, por lo que siempre hice lo que ellos me indicaban.

Hace solo dos años Mike Newton me pidió que lo acompañara en busca de su sueño para convertirse en el mejor cantante de Hollywood y aunque solo fueron unas simples palabras, para mi fueron las más hermosas palabras que en mi vida podría escuchar.

Ahora estoy en camino al lujoso y privado departamento para encontrarme con el amor de mi vida, el príncipe de mis sueños donde yo soy totalmente amada. Solo Mike es capaz de hacerme olvidar mi cansancio en un solo instante. Con solo verlo me hace tan feliz.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	2. Chapter 2 Odio a Cain Hell

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama esta basada totalmente en un manga de Nakamura Yoshiki**** llamado Skip Beat!. El fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Capitulo 2.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Veo las luces encendidas de mi departamento y me apresuro a llegar hasta el séptimo piso, sé que me está esperando y no deseo perder ni un minuto más. Entrando al departamento veo con decepción que Mike esta por marcharse con su ropa limpia.

-¡Mike! No te esperaba –hablando sin aliento por subir las escaleras

-Solo vine por ropa limpia no tengo tiempo para quedarme- levantándose dispuesto a irse

-No te vayas, hace mucho tiempo que no nos hemos visto- rogándole a dios que él se quede

-Tengo mucho trabajo- mirando cómo llega a la puerta, me apresuro a la cocina y saco el pudin del refrigerador

-¡No te vayas sin antes comer un poco!- regresando a la puerta antes de que él se valla, conozco a Mike perfectamente y aunque sea un poco ruin se que él no se irá hasta acabar con el ultimo pudin del refrigerador.

-¡Ah! –Acabándose el primer pudin- Hace mucho tiempo que no como uno, tú siempre sabes lo que quiero- lo miro atenta, no me canso de mirarlo, el es tan perfecto.- no puedo salir a comprar un pudin sin que las fans me acosen o pedirle a alguien que compre uno para mí.

-Tienes razón- sonrió, no me canso de escucharlo, el prende la televisión y nos quedamos un rato mirándola hasta que Caín Hell aparece en la pantalla.

-Buenas noches a todo nuestro maravilloso público –hablando la conductora- hoy tenemos como invitado al más famoso y guapo actor de Hollywood ¡Caín Hell!

-Tan solo es apariencia- mencionando Mike- ni si quiera sabe actuar- riéndose

-Es verdad- mirando la Tv, observo al actor, el es el enemigo a vencer de Mike, su popularidad es mayor que la de el por eso Mike está empeñado en vencerlo

-Realizamos una encuesta a las mujeres entre 18 y 25 años –siguiendo con el programa- y todas te eligieron como el hombre más guapo de todos-

Mostrando la lista de popularidad miro como Mike se molesta al estar en decimo lugar

-No es verdad Mike, míralo no es tan perfecto además de que creo que esa encuesta es una farsa, el jamás podría tener más fans que tu- intentando detenerlo, el está a punto de irse

-Derrotare a ese estúpido actor, se que tarde o temprano lo hare, porque yo tengo mejor talento que el.

-Sí, tu podrás acabar con él, tu carrera como cantante está empezando- sonrió al notar que se ha tranquilizado

-Tengo trabajo que hacer- cierra la puerta detrás de él, a pesar de que se calmo se fue dejándome sola. Escucho detrás de mí la voz de Caín

-¡Muérete!- apago la televisión, si no hubiera prendido la tv Mike aun estaría a mi lado y yo estaría feliz; pero eso no paso e hizo que Mike se molestara espero que el no me odie yo lo amo y deseo todo lo mejor para Mike.

Mañana hablare con él y me disculpare…

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	3. Chapter 3 Traicion

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama esta basada totalmente en un manga de Nakamura Yoshiki**** llamado Skip Beat!. El fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Capitulo 3.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Hoy ha sido un día muy ocupado y no he logrado hablar con Mike a pesar de que deseo escuchar su voz no puedo hablarle a su celular porque podría estar grabando o en una entrevista muy importante y no debo interrumpir. Debo esperar hasta que salga del trabajo para poder ir a los estudios donde trabaja y hablar con él.

Después de mi trabajo en McDonald llevo en una caja de mi trabajo una hamburguesa grande con sus papas fritas, salí unos minutos antes para poder ir al lugar de grabación donde estará Mike, ya que en la noche tuve la fortuna de ver la noticia que estaría en grabación. Al acercarme al lugar veo una gran cantidad de chicas alrededor de la puerta, con timidez me acerco y noto que son las fans de mi príncipe, si llego ante él con la noticia de que ha reunido a una gran cantidad de chicas se pondrá feliz y tendré la oportunidad de tener una charla tranquila.

-Vengo a entregarle un pedido a Mike Newton- informándole al guardia que está vigilando la puerta, noto como él me mira despectivamente y me hace entrar cuando un grupo de cinco chicas intentan arrebatarme la caja para ser ellas quien entreguen el paquete.

He entrado antes solo una vez, y aun se me hace que es un mundo totalmente diferente para mi, un lugar totalmente extraño y a veces terrorífico, ya que todas las personas están corriendo de un lado para otro; pero ahora estoy aquí, con la esperanza y el deseo de ver a Mike. Buscando su camerino, me pierdo en el lugar, no sé dónde buscar, siento que ya recorrí todo el lugar, o eso creo, busca a quien preguntarle pero todos están apurados y no me escuchan cuando les hablo.

Al momento que deje todas mis esperanzas cayeran al suelo, veo un rayo de luz, Ángela, la manager de Mike pasa por el pasillo que cruza frente a mí, llegando al pasillo por donde perdí a Ángela veo que a un lado está con letras doradas el camerino de Mike.

-Para ella soy el numero uno- escuchando la voz de Mike en la puerta entreabierta- ¿eso supone alguna diferencia? Ridículo…- no puede estar hablando de mí… o ¿sí?

-¡No deberías hablar así!- regañándolo Ángela- dejaste que esa chica ganara el dinero sola, ¿no? ¿Acaso eso no es cruel?

-Pero yo…- titubeando Mike- yo, "el príncipe" nunca he limpiado o fregado, y ni que decir de cocinar ¿Crees que una criatura como yo podría hacerlo todo bien solo en Hollywood?

-Horrible, eso suena como si te hubieras traído a la chica solo para que fuera tu sirvienta- no puede ser verdad, lo que estoy escuchando, Mike no sería capaz de usarme se que él me ama.

-Como puedes decir eso, desde nuestra infancia ella nunca ha sido algo mas para mí- ¿acaso estaba aceptando que era su sirvienta personal?- siempre ayudaba en el hotel de mis padres, nunca hablo en mi contra, nunca la hubiera traído conmigo- inmóvil en la puerta aun no puedo creer en la palabras que salen de la boca de Mike- además no la forcé, así que deje su decisión en sus manos- recuerdo aquel día que me pido venir a Hollywood, todo era mentira, mis sueños y mi primer amor- se vino conmigo por su propia voluntad- todos aquellos recuerdos felices que tuve a su lado pasan por mi cabeza haciéndome ver que todo era mentira- ¿No es obvio? ¡Está loca por mi!- he de aceptar que lo amo con locura, pero tengo algo de cordura y de dignidad para sentirme ofendida por sus palabras.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que ya ganas suficiente dinero?- preguntando Ángela- ¿Vas a dejarla libre? Ahora no puede ni siquiera ir a la preparatoria por estar a tu lado

-Vale, la mandare de vuelta a Forks- nuestro pueblo natal- pero solo cuando te hagas cargo de mi Ang- noto rápidamente como cambia su voz a una mas ronca y sensual- solo me gustan las mujeres como tu- no puedo seguir escuchándolo, pero no puedo moverme- mis padres querían que me casara con esa pesadilla de amigas y nos ocupáramos de todo-no puedo aguantar más, y sin pensarlo dos veces entro lanzándole la comida que le había traído con tanto entusiasmo- ¿Bella?- con decepción me doy cuenta que fue capaz de esquivar mi lanzada.

-¿Me has traído contigo solo para ser tu sirvienta, a pesar de que no puedas aguantarme?- sin poder mirarlo a los ojos me enfrento ante el

-Fue práctico, ya ves…- admitiendo su farsa, sin poder soportarlo más caigo sentada a un sofá que está a mi lado- ¡Ahora no llores, es irritante!- si en verdad cree que llorare por un canalla así, está totalmente equivocado, no puedo evitar reírme por lo cómico que es esta situación.

-Todo fue por ti- hablándole con odio después de reírme de él- ¡Me vengare de ti!

-¿Tu?- sonriendo el- ¿Cómo?

Sin darme cuenta ya están a mi lado dos guardias de seguridad que me cargan al resistirme salir

-¡Suéltenme!- intentando zafarme de entre los brazos del guardia

-Olvídalo- escuchando la voz de Mike- tu, una persona pobre y normal ya no puede estar cercas de mi, para cumplir con tu "venganza" tendrías que entrar a mi mundo- mirándome despectivamente mientras soy llevada lejos de ella

En verdad quiero acabar con ese insecto de hombre, por lo que hare hasta lo imposible para acabar con él. El jugo con mis sentimiento y le hare pagar muy caro por haberme hecho esto, sacrifique mi vida por nada. Simplemente pedirá piedad cuando este ante mis pies y seré yo quien lo deseche como una basura.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	4. Chapter 4 Conflictos

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama esta basada totalmente en un manga de Nakamura Yoshiki**** llamado Skip Beat!. El fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Capitulo 04

Ha pasado un mes, en donde todo en mi vida cambio, deje el departamento que rentaba porque solo pagaba ese lujoso lugar porque "Mike se merecía lo mejor". Era una estúpida al creer en sus palabras y al desperdiciar parte de mi vida por su culpa; ahora todo lo que hago y lo que hare será por mi cuenta y por ahora estoy dedicada a mi venganza contra ese pedazo de hombre.

No puedo ir y armar un alboroto, ya que Mike ha logrado y obtenido fama por lo que me aplastara y se desacera de mi tan rápido como ese día que me sacaron de los estudios donde lo vi por última vez. Necesito estar a su nivel y por ahora estoy aquí, frente a las empresas LME con mi nueva apariencia decidida a pasar el casting para los nuevos talentos, no tengo que fallar y daré mi mejor esfuerzo para lograr mis objetivos acabar con Mike Newton y de paso al odioso Caín Hell.

Cuando fui a pedir que me aceptaran a la agencia LME me tope con el enemigo de Mike Newton y aunque mi reacción al verla fue con odio y enojo al minuto siguiente me di cuenta que no tenía razón por la cual odiarle ya que solo le odiaba por Mike y si lo tendría como compañero de trabajo podría aprender mucho de él; pero al momento de ser echada de la recepción por culpa de Caín me di cuenta que es una persona de lo peor y no se lo perdonare.

Buscando el lugar donde se llevara a cabo el castin choco contra alguien o mejor dicho contra alguien ya que el golpe el pecho de alguien, no debí de haberme distraído con la hoja del castin y el formulario que me dieron para mencionar mi o mis talentos; al levantar mi mirada veo a Caín Hell, tal parece que lo invoque con el pensamiento y para variar deje caer las hojas que llevaba siendo ayudada por el molesto actor que esta frente a mí. Cuando termino de recoger las hojas, me levanto para pedirle las que levanto escuchando una pequeña risa, sí que es muy molesto ¿Se está riendo de mi?

-¡ ¿Qué significa eso?! ¡ ¿Acaso crees que es inútil que intente entrar como actriz?!- aunque la verdad lo que hare para entrar será más la sección de talentos ya que no creo que tenga bonita voz o que sea lo suficiente buena para hacer alguna interpretación

-¡Es increíble! ¿Tienes un sexto sentido?- la verdad es que es un ser despreciable, se le nota en la cara sus pensamientos, no puedo creer que sea el gran actor de Hollywood

-Por favor es una conducta que es fácil de entender incluso para un ciego, pero yo… yo… sé que es inútil

-¿No lo entiendes?- interrumpiéndome- lo que quiero decir es que es una pérdida de tiempo para la junta de examinadores que tendrán que verte- ¡Como alguien puede ser tan grosero! No recuerdo haberle hecho algo malo, aparte de hablar mal de él, ¡pero no tiene ningún derecho de tratarme así!

-No solo quieres entrar en este negocio por diversión, sino que tu quieres entrar en este negocio aunque no te guste- eso en cierta forma es verdad, no tengo ningún talento de verdad y solo me intereso entrar al "negocio" hasta hace muy poco tiempo, pero no sabe mis motivos- ¿solo estas aquí para tus intereses? ¿O vas en busca de una aventura?

-¡Es para vengarme de Mike Newton!- como se atreve, no soy esa clase de mujer que busca aventuras, no tiene porque compararme con ellas- ¿alguna objeción?- esperando su respuesta miro como saca su móvil para buscar de quien hablo- ¡¿Por qué tienes que buscar?! ¡Es Mike Newton, seguro que has escuchado de él Ahora mismo es muy popular! ¡El músico más popular! ¡Su solo debut estuvo en el primer lugar! ¡El es un genio!- al momento de defender a mi peor enemigo, me doy cuenta que una parte de la que solía ser antes ha salido inconscientemente, simplemente no tengo por qué seguir defendiéndolo

-Ah… claro… Es ese…- escuchando a Caín hablar de nuevo- entonces solo tienes que cantar una pequeña canción y entonces tu sueño de venganza se hará realidad- dándome una palmadita en el hombro- ¿Acaso se está riendo de nuevo de mí? no se lo voy a permitir

-¡No es solo eso! ¡Tengo que aplastarlo completamente! Y definitivamente lo hare

-No es solo creer que se tiene el suficiente coraje- su mirada y su voz se vuelve fría haciéndome temblar- pero tú… lo intentaras a pesar de todo…- sin poder apartar la mirada de él siento un gran aura obscura alrededor- porque parece que no escuchas a nadie, solo hazlo y húndete en tu miseria…- sonriéndome Caín el aura de hostilidad que sentí tan solo unos instantes desapareció- La fuerza y el brillo de tus ojos será tu gran virtud y te precipitaras hacia la tragedia hasta que te abandone- regresándome mis hojas aun sonriente- toma

-¡No me precipitare hacia la tragedia!- ¿quien se cree él? Lograre todo lo que quiera, definitivamente lo hare y lo veré arrepentido por decirme esas palabras.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

**Para Joyce si te doy la razón por la que le puse Caín Hell y no Antony Masen, tendría que espolearte mucho, así que solo te menciono que tus dudas serán aclaradas conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia.**

**Además desde ahora aclarare que como el Manga es muy largo como para escribirlo y adaptarlo, agregando el hecho que aun se está publicando el manga, habrá muchas cosas que corte, otras cosas nuevas pero siempre basado en la historia y conservando la chipa de la historia.**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**


End file.
